


Sous ta peau couleur de feu

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Diary/Journal, F/F, Female Friendship, Forests, Fox - Freeform, Hypnotism, I put F/F but I'm not sure, Metamorphosis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, is the narrator a good person ?, make your own opinion, positive, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Histoire originale où une vidéo Youtube permet d'améliorer et de changer la vie de deux colocataires, pour le meilleur uniquement.Quand le bonheur passe par un changement de peau, il faut parfois accepter la part d'animal qui se cache en nous.Récit sous la forme d'un journal intime.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, roommates - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

14 février.  
\------------ 

Encore une Saint-Valentin qui s’achève par le sms déçu et plein de jugement de ma mère qui ne comprend pas que l’on puisse être heureuse et célibataire à mon âge. Pas grave, je m’y suis habituée. Avec Kayla, on a regardé des séries, dévoré tout ce qu’on pouvait en tacos et M&M’s et c’était génial. Enfin, comme d’habitude, c’est surtout moi qui ai mangé vu que K. a l’estomac fragile et qu’elle vomit après trois bouchées. N’empêche que la journée a été super bonne et j’ai même réussi à préparer un chocolat chaud fabuleux. Il faudrait que je note la recette quelque part mais là, j’ai une flemme intense.  
Ce soir est particulier, j’ai l’intention de mener une petite expérience sur ma chère et tendre colocataire. Ça fait un moment que je cherche comment l’aider avec son anxiété et je suis tombée sur une vidéo Youtube plutôt intéressante qui est censée t’aider à mieux dormir et à te relaxer. Kayla ne croit pas à tous ces trucs d’hypnose et de méditation alors je vais devoir ruser. J’ai prévu une compilation spéciale, ajoutée aux musiques douces qu’elle écoute pour s’endormir, on va voir si ça fonctionne. Je ricane toute seule comme une débile, K. va se demander ce que je fabrique. Sinon, il faudrait que je pense à envoyer d’autres CV pour l’année prochaine parce que sinon, je risque de me retrouver sans rien. Mais avant, je retourne regarder The Witcher.

27 février.  
\------------ 

J’ai encore réussi à me faire une entorse, à croire qu’une malédiction entoure ma cheville droite. Un accident tellement con en plus, je revenais du supermarché, j’ai éternué et clac ! j’ai trébuché contre le trottoir. Il n’y a qu’à moi que ça arrive. Demain, je reste au chaud dans mon lit, c’est au moins l’avantage. En parlant de lit, Kayla semble mieux dormir depuis quelques temps ^^ Elle est plus détendue et souriante, je pense que ça vient de ses migraines qui sont moins fréquentes. Peut-être que la vidéo lui fait vraiment du bien ! Elle ne s’est pas rendue compte que j’avais modifié sa playlist. En tout cas, elle est en meilleure forme et ça fait plaisir, preuve que ma petite idée n’était pas mauvaise.  
Ad. Je suis obligée de raconter ce qui vient de se passer, c’est beaucoup trop drôle ! Je cherchais mon portable et Kayla a proposé de le faire sonner. Elle m’appelle, je n’entends absolument rien et je commence à me demander si je ne l’ai pas laissé dans le bus ou un truc dans le genre. Brusquement, K. se redresse, elle tend un doigt pour me dire de me taire et elle se dirige dans ma chambre, vers ma commode. Mon portable était là, parmi les chaussettes ! Totalement fou, elle a réussi à l’entendre vibrer. Autant dire qu’elle va se vanter toute la soirée. 

18 mars.  
\------------ 

Perso, je n’ai pas grand-chose à raconter, c’est plutôt calme en ce moment. Alors je crois que je vais me servir de ce journal comme d’un carnet scientifique, pour noter l’évolution de mon expérience. Insérez ici un rire de savant fou. Kayla va très bien et même plus que bien, elle est en super forme. Elle s’est remise au sport et elle mange plus de viande, je crois qu’elle aime de plus en plus ça, on va devoir prévoir des dépenses supplémentaires. Ça ne me dérange pas, j’adore ça mais je ne suis pas une grande fan de tartare.  
On a instauré un petit rituel : une fois par semaine, on va se promener dans la forêt qui n’est pas loin. Ça me force à sortir, moi qui suis du genre casanier, mais Kayla aime bien déambuler entre les arbres. En ce moment, elle s’amuse à faire un bout de chemin pieds nus pour « mieux sentir le sol », elle a tendance à se redresser et à humer l’air à plein poumons quand on est dans les bois, je suppose que c’est ce que l’on appelle un retour à la nature. Encore plus qu’à l’appartement, elle a tendance à être pensive, dans sa propre bulle. Dans ces moments-là, il lui arrive de contracter ses doigts et de faire jouer ses ongles sur l’écorce des arbres. Les températures sont encore assez fraîches mais bientôt, les sorties deviendront plus agréables. Il faudrait que je nettoie mes baskets, patauger dans la boue ne leur fait pas du bien.


	2. Chapter 2

03 avril.  
\------------ 

Marc est une enflure, il n’a absolument rien donné pour le pot de départ de Christine et il s’est désisté pour aller acheter le cadeau. Je le hais, je vais lui agrafer la figure avec un plaisir exquis. Maman dit qu’il me tourne autour, que c’est une parade de séduction mais non merci, ce n’est pas mon genre. Du tout. Pour des raisons évidentes. Mais revenons plutôt à Kayla, c’est plus intéressant. J’ai oublié de le noter mais ça fait plusieurs semaines que j’ai l’impression qu’elle change physiquement. C’est super léger mais je crois que son nez est un peu plus fin, ses oreilles légèrement pointues. Ça lui donne un air de lutin extrêmement mignon. Même ses dents légèrement pointues (ouh, vampire !) ne gâchent rien.  
Ces derniers temps, elle avait l’air un peu sur la réserve. Niveau santé, elle pète le feu, rien à dire là-dessus, elle a un appétit d’ogre et elle est de bonne humeur mais je sentais bien que quelque chose clochait. Elle a fini par me montrer hier soir : ses poils sont plus nombreux, plus clairs mais plus nombreux. D’après elle, ça a commencé sur les bras et les jambes et en regardant de plus près, on a constaté qu’elle en avait aussi dans le dos, juste au creux des reins. Elle hésite à le raser mais je pense que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, ce n’est même pas moche en plus. 

18 avril.  
\------------ 

Ça s’est étendu dans tout son dos et même sur son ventre ! De loin, c’est invisible mais en pleine lumière, on voit bien le léger reflet fauve sur sa peau, ça crée un duvet super fin et doux, je serais presque jalouse. Elle a renoncé à l’idée de se raser, je crois qu’elle adore passer la main sur ses poils, ça va devenir sa fierté, je le sens. Je la taquine un peu parce que ça commence à remonter dans le cou, ça va gagner la mâchoire mais franchement, elle est super bien dans sa peau et quand elle sourit, elle est rayonnante. 

09 mai.  
\------------ 

Kayla est au courant pour la vidéo et j’ai eu peur qu’elle ne s’énerve mais elle m’a sauté au cou pour me remercier. Elle m’a dit que j’avais eu une excellente idée et que jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi vivante. Ça fait chaud au cœur, vraiment et j’ai profité du câlin pour taquiner la légère touffe de poils sur ses oreilles, c’est vraiment l’une des parties les plus adorables chez elle. Ça et les reflets dorés de ses yeux. Oh ! Le duvet est devenu plus épais mais tellement doux… Comme je l’avais prédit, sa fourrure est devenue sa fierté et elle en prend super soin, elle se brosse tous les soirs et elle se renseigne sur les meilleurs produits à utiliser. Elle m’a dit que, le soir, quand elle se couche, elle a l’impression de sentir qu’elle a une queue mais je ne la crois pas. Par contre, on fait plus de sorties en forêt depuis quelques temps, surtout maintenant qu’il fait beau. Pour rire, Kayla se promène à quatre pattes quand on est sûres que personne ne la verra. Elle file à une vitesse impressionnante et parfois, elle s’en va pendant quelques minutes entre les arbres. Parfois, elle revient avec une pomme de pin, une pierre avec une forme ou une couleur amusante. Cet après-midi, elle est revenue avec un oiseau mort, ça l’a beaucoup surpris mais on a ri. Quand elle est dans son monde, elle oublie parfois ce qu’elle fait, elle dit que c’est le renard qui prend le dessus. J’adore l’expression. Il faudrait que je remercie le créateur de la vidéo parce qu’il a changé la vie de mon amie.


	3. Chapter 3

26 mai. Vidéo sur le portable de la narratrice  
\------------------------------------------

Petit appartement encombré de livres, de vêtements ayant glissé des chaises, de magazines et de paquets de nourriture à moitié vidés. Etendue dans un fauteuil, une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn regarde le plafond en jouant distraitement avec l’une de ses oreilles. Ses pieds nus pendent par-dessus l’accoudoir et le soleil jette des reflets entre feu et or sur sa peau et les fins poils qui la recouvrent. L’image reste fixe quelques secondes car la narratrice contemple sa colocataire. Puis elle l’interpelle. 

\- J’ai envie d’immortaliser notre cohabitation. Pour prouver à nos enfants que nous avons été jeunes et jolies. Kayla ? 

L’intéressée ne répond pas, perdue dans ses pensées, et il faut que son amie prononce son prénom une seconde fois pour qu’elle revienne au réel. Ses pupilles se dilatent légèrement et elle tourne la tête vers le téléphone avec un sourire penaud qui laisse entrapercevoir d’adorables dents blanches légèrement pointues. A moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’un effet d’optique. Le fait d’être filmée l’amuse et elle fait mine de rajuster son t-shirt usé avant de regarder la narratrice. 

\- Pardon, tu disais ? Le voisin fait du poulet, j’en veux. Poulet ! Poulet ! 

Elle sautille en prenant une grosse voix d’ogresse, déclenchant un rire de l’autre côté du téléphone, il va encore falloir la nourrir. 

\- Promis, j’irai en acheter après. Pour le moment, j’ai juste envie de garder une image de toi comme ça, avec MON t-shirt d’ailleurs. Voleuse. Dis, tu as mis du vernis à ongles ? J’adore la couleur. 

L’image bouge un peu quand la narratrice tend sa main pour prendre celle de son amie, s’amusant à examiner ses longs ongles sombres et brillants. Comme elle se les ronge, elle n’aura probablement jamais les mêmes mais ce n’est pas très grave, ça fait moins d’entretien. Kayla l’observe avec un demi-sourire, la tête légèrement penchée en faisant cascader ses cheveux sur son épaule, il serait temps qu’elle les coiffe. C’est le week-end alors elle est en mode relax, pantalon ample et chewing-gum mentholé pour cacher le fait qu’elle a eu la flemme de se brosser les dents. Son regard se perd dans le vague pendant quelques secondes puis elle attrape le téléphone pour le poser sur la table basse. 

\- Lâche ça. 

L’écran est disposé de sorte qu’il filme à présent les deux jeunes femmes alors que Kayla se glisse sur le canapé contre la narratrice en faisant fi de ses menues protestations. Elle a une idée bien précise en tête et se love sur les genoux de sa coloc avec une moue d’enfant en manque de câlins. C’est presque devenu un rituel, au même titre que les balades en forêt. La jeune femme pose sa tête sur les genoux de son amie et tire sur son t-shirt qui est remonté, dévoilant une hanche rebondie couverte de fourrure. Le visage de la narratrice, à demi coupé par l’écran, semble rougir et c’est avec des gestes timides qu’elle replace une mèche derrière l’oreille adorablement pointue de sa colocataire. 

\- Tu sais que tu vas finir par me mettre des poils partout avec tes bêtises. Tu te comportes comme un gros chat, Kayla, un gros chat capricieux qui pique toute l’eau chaude.

\- Chut. Caresse-moi. 

Par anticipation, Kayla ferme les yeux et se recroqueville sur le sofa tandis qu’une main se pose sur ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement. Le mouvement de va-et-vient se fait peu à peu plus assuré, le bout des doigts venant effleurer le cou ou la tempe tout en continuant les caresses. S’il s’agissait d’un chat, on dirait qu’il ronronne mais dans le cas présent, difficile de mettre un mot précis sur le bruit de plaisir qui vibre dans la gorge de Kayla. La narratrice se met bientôt à la gratouiller derrière les oreilles, ressentant visiblement la même joie tranquille que son amie. Cette dernière sourit en contractant ses doigts, remue légèrement pour guider les mouvements sur son cuir chevelu. Les minutes s’écoulent et l’instant prête à la somnolence, les caresses se font plus espacées alors que Kayla semble s’être endormie. La main de la narratrice descend vers sa pommette, caresse la joue duveteuse. C’est alors que l’endormie ouvre les yeux, ses prunelles jaunes réfléchissant la lumière pendant un bref instant. Elle entrouvre la bouche et donne un coup de langue taquin sur les doigts de sa colocataire qui sursaute, surprise, puis éclate de rire. 

\- T’es bête ! 

Elle s’essuie la main et repousse son amie pour se pencher et mettre fin à la vidéo avant que son portable ne tombe en panne de batterie.


	4. Chapter 4

19 juin.  
\-----------

Juste pour le fun, j’ai envie de vous raconter ce qui s’est passé hier soir parce que c’était super bizarre. Avant que j’oublie, j’ai trouvé un petit boulot chez un glacier le week-end donc ça va me permettre de me faire de l’argent. Si, en plus, je peux manger quelques sorbets à l’œil, ce sera tout bénef. Mais revenons à mon histoire. C’était la nuit et je dormais plutôt bien quand j’ai entendu la porte de ma chambre grincer (faut vraiment que je mette de l’huile, ça fait un bruit de film d’horreur). J’ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte que c’est Kayla qui rentre et je pense tout de suite à une crise de somnambulisme, même si elle n’en a jamais fait. Elle s’approche lentement, à quatre pattes sur le sol et ses grands yeux ont un éclat presque flippant dans la pénombre. Je ne bouge pas d’un pouce et je la regarde s’approcher du lit avec lenteur, sans même oser retirer ma main qui pend par-dessus le matelas. Kayla s’arrête, renifle longuement ma main et je crois la voir passer la langue sur ses lèvres. Mais finalement, elle donne juste un petit coup de langue sur mes ongles et elle s’allonge sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dort déjà mais moi, j’ai eu un peu plus de mal. Bref, ce matin, je lui ai raconté (elle était étonnée d’avoir dormi par terre) mais elle ne se souvient de rien. Je suppose que ça compte comme une crise de somnambulisme. 

10 août.  
\-----------

Il fait chaud, tellement chaud ! Je n’ai qu’une envie, c’est de rester au frais dans l’appartement mais Kayla n’est pas de cet avis. En ce moment, on passe plus de temps entre les arbres qu’entre des murs, je crois qu’elle a du mal à quitter les bois. Elle accepte de rentrer de plus en plus tard et même si je l’aime beaucoup, il y a des fois où je m’agace un peu. Au moins, nous sommes à l’ombre alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. Là, je suis en train d’écrire adossée à un arbre et ma colocataire vient de revenir après au moins une demi-heure de promenade en solitaire. Elle est en train de faire sa toilette et je me rends compte que sa fourrure est devenue si épaisse qu’elle ne s’embarrasse plus de mettre des vêtements, sauf en de rares occasions. En fait, on ne dirait pas qu’elle est nue, je ne me sens pas gênée et elle non plus.   
Probablement pour se faire pardonner de me trainer dehors, Kayla vient de s’allonger à mes pieds mais comme j’écris, je ne peux pas lui gratter la tête. Mine de rien, je lui jette des coups d’œil et je ne résiste pas à l’envie de suivre la ligne de son nez pour en taquiner le bout, sombre et légèrement rugueux. Les changements de ces derniers mois sont bien visibles à présent, de la courbure de son dos à l’ossature de son visage en passant par ses oreilles effilées et ses pupilles fendues. Mais je m’égare et je n’ai plus de sang dans les jambes, il est l’heure de rentrer.


	5. Chapter 5

10 août. Tard dans la nuit.   
\-------------------

Je suis complètement torchée ! On a joué au jeu des shots en regardant X-men First class : Prof X met les doigts sur sa tempe, un shot ! Je suis ravagée, pire idée de ma vie mais c’était drôle ! On a ri pendant tout le film, les voisins ont même gueulé. Kayla s’est endormie comme une masse mais moi, j’ai pas sommeil. Je la regarde ronfler, c’est rigolo. Elle est roulée en boule et elle est toute petite petite, on dirait un chaton qu’on a envie de caresser. C’est ça qui est fou avec elle, elle est en perpétuel changement ! C’est pas qu’elle rapetisse mais en fait si, un peu, c’est comme si elle pouvait devenir plus petite ou plus grande en fonction de son humeur. Quand elle se réveille, elle s’étire pour retrouver sa taille normale et elle détend ses pattes en doigts, c’est super fou. Parfois, elle marche mais ça la saoule alors elle préfère rester à quatre pattes, à mi-chemin entre deux états. Je me suis rendue compte qu’en fait, je la voyais comme une femme à l’allure de renarde mais que j’avais tout faux ! C’est devenu une renarde qui peut se changer en femme et elle est tellement plus épanouie maintenant. Je l’avais jamais vu aussi souriante de toute ma vie et elle est devenue tellement belle, parfois je suis intimidée quand je la vois parce qu’elle est plus que belle, elle est divine. Je l’ai pas dit tout à l’heure mais quand elle est dans la forêt et que le soleil perce entre les branches pour illuminer ses membres roux de milliers d’éclats flamboyants, je me suis presque jalouse. Mais je préfère veiller sur elle parce que j’aime être sa protectrice, elle a confiance en moi. En fait, je suis une humaine qui prend soin d’une déesse, c’est totalement clair maintenant ! Kayla, la grande divinité renarde. Qui ronfle. Elle vient de pousser un grognement super drôle, je me retiens de rire parce qu’il ne faut pas la réveiller. Quand elle rêve, elle fronce le bout de son nez, c’est adorable. Ça fait un long moment qu’on a décidé de ne plus voir personne, je me sens tellement privilégiée, comme si j’étais la seule à avoir accès à un trésor. J’adore caresser sa fourrure, faire courir ma main de sa tête jusqu’à ses jambes, en suivant les creux de son dos puis en glissant sur son ventre blanc. Elle a toujours des réactions amusantes. Mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c’est admirer son visage, parce que c’est la chose la plus belle que j’ai jamais vu de toute ma vie ma vie ma vie. Surtout ses yeux, ils sont jaunes comme….quelque chose de jaune et de joli, et tellement grands ! Parfois, quand elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, je perds le fil et je ne me souviens plus à quoi je pensais. Je crois qu’elle a vu que ça me troublait, ça l’amuse. Elle a tellement de joie de vivre maintenant. Kayla, j’aime bien penser que c’est un peu grâce à moi que tu vas mieux mais, franchement, je me demande si ce n’est pas moi qui suis la plus gâtée. En fait, je suis super crevée, je vais dormir. Pff…on a dû avaler au moins 20 shots, c’est pas possible…

11 août.  
\---------

J’ai envie de mourir…qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de jouer à ce jeu stupide ? Et d’écrire en plus ! Ça doit être la version moins hard du « j’ai envoyé des textos bourrée » Je devrais arracher les dernières pages mais au fond, je pense que ça me fera rire de les relire dans quelques années. Pour le moment, j’ai surtout envie d’un bain glacé, je meurs de chaud. En me réveillant, je me suis rendue compte que je m’étais écroulée comme une masse sur le canapé et que Kayla avait disparu. Elle n’a jamais fait de fugue alors je ne me suis pas trop inquiétée, surtout en entendant du bruit dans la pièce d’à côté. Je me rends compte que j’oublie souvent l’aspect scientifique, que je raconte l’évolution d’une expérience, raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas observé si ma coloc tenait mieux l’alcool ces derniers mois. En tout cas, elle avait l’air aussi fraîche que d’habitude, assise par terre avec un morceau de viande dans les mains. Elle ne m’a pas remarqué tout de suite, occupée à lécher le jus sur ses doigts avec application mais quand elle a levé les yeux vers moi, elle n’a pas eu l’air de me reconnaître. Elle a froncé les sourcils et retroussé sa lèvre supérieure pour montrer ses dents blanches. Je crois bien qu’elle a grogné alors j’ai levé les mains en l’air en signe d’apaisement, peut-être qu’elle avait la gueule de bois. En tout cas, elle s’est calmée et elle est venue se frotter contre mes jambes pour s’excuser. Qu’elle ait voulu me manger ou non, je crois qu’une seule conclusion s’impose : ne plus boire. Plus jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

13 octobre.  
\-----------

Bientôt Halloween mais je ne crois pas que Kayla voudra faire la tournée des bonbons cette année. Dommage, elle a un costume tout trouvé et absolument sensas. A vrai dire, je crois qu’elle reste assez timide sur ses changements, ça fait tellement longtemps qu’elle n’a vu personne… Je me rends compte que je n’ai encore jamais parlé de sa queue mais je ne le ferai pas, parce qu’elle m’a dit que c’était quelque chose de très personnel. Alors bon, je vais respecter son choix. De toute façon, ce n’est pas le plus important.   
Quand je dis qu’elle me l’a dit, c’était il y a un moment déjà parce qu’elle ne parle plus. Elle ne trouve plus l’utilité de parler, un peu comme de se mettre debout. Ça n’est pas dérangeant, on a appris à communiquer sans paroles, elle sait très bien me faire comprendre ce qu’elle veut. Je ne sais toujours pas répondre à la chanson « What does the fox say » mais elle a son propre langage et il est limpide. Ça se joue dans sa façon de bouger, les modulations de sa voix en grognement, le mouvement de ses oreilles rousses ou l’étincelle taquine dans ses yeux dorés. C’est agréable de se dire que l’on a trouvé notre mode de fonction, quelque chose qui n’appartient qu’à nous. Ce n’est pas très différent des private jokes.   
Il fait de plus en plus froid et pourtant Kayla a de plus en plus de mal à vouloir rentrer à l’appartement. Il lui arrive même de rester dans les bois pour la nuit, même si je n’étais pas à l’aise au début. Je suppose que j’ai du mal à la laisser être indépendante, je veux pouvoir la protéger de tout, ce qui est stupide. C’est évident que petit à petit, elle va vouloir s’éloigner pour de bon, elle fait sa vie. Mais elle sait qu’elle aura toujours une place dans mon cœur et je sens que c’est réciproque. 

22 décembre.  
\------------- 

Ces deux derniers jours, Kayla est restée dans les bois malgré mes appels insistants et même si j’essaie de prendre sur moi, j’ai fini par m’inquiéter. Je suis restée les pieds dans la boue pendant un long moment et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand elle a accepté de pointer le bout de son nez. A vrai dire, elle m’a fait super peur. Il faisait noir et elle a surgi tout d’un coup pour me sauter dessus, ses yeux brillants comme deux lunes éclatantes sous la lumière de mon portable. J’ai poussé un cri en tombant au sol et elle s’est affalée de tout son poids sur moi avant de se redresser avec un air amusé. On a bien ri, c’est certain, mais je suis vite rentrée au chaud avec elle pour retrouver le confort de l’appartement et lui donner de la viande. On ne sait jamais, des fois qu’elle veuille me dévorer, hahaha. En tout cas, elle était de bonne humeur, peut-être que la vie sauvage lui fait du bien. Une fois douchée, je me suis installée sur mon lit et elle a sauté dessus pour me rejoindre. On a voulu regarder une série mais l’épisode était assez naze et Kayla était d’humeur taquine. J’ai lu sur Internet que l’hiver était une période spéciale pour les renards mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. En tout cas, elle ne s’intéressait absolument pas à Netflix, elle a préféré s’installer sur moi pour ronronner comme un gros chat roux. J’ai dû me résigner à laisser la série en simple fond sonore parce que K. avait glissé son museau dans mon cou et que son souffle chaud me chatouillait. Je lui ai caressé le dos et j’ai fermé les yeux pour sentir la douceur sous mes doigts mais aussi les pulsations de son cœur qui battait fort. Elle s’est mise à me lécher puis à me mordiller le lobe et ça m’a fait rire…   
Le lendemain, elle est repartie dans les bois et je crois bien avoir vu deux autres renards qui l’observaient de loin. Peut-être qu’elle a trouvé un groupe auquel s’intégrer, ce serait une bonne nouvelle. Je l’ai gratté entre les oreilles avant qu’elle ne file entre les arbres et même si je sais que l’on va se revoir bientôt, j’ai senti mon cœur se serrer légèrement. Mais ce n’est pas grave, je ne compte pas opérer la même métamorphose mais le lien entre nous est trop fort pour que ça finisse comme ça. On est colocataires et amies. Je suis tellement heureuse des derniers mois et de la façon dont elle s’est épanouie. Merci, créateur de la vidéo. Mais je dois arrêter d’écrire et me concentrer sur le dossier que j’ai à rendre pour début janvier. La procrastination me tuera. 

Kayla…

**Author's Note:**

> La vidéo existe et elle se trouve ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeyRH6GLKnk&lc=z23py3vgjzq4hlnfzacdp431e0skt3h2nylyyyihdatw03c010c.1577833404297209
> 
> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
